


head in the clouds, but my gravity’s centered

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm not sure where zayn and liam are, larry - Freeform, literally nothing but fluff, movie theater! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis supposes he could blame his banker for this, but then again, he should be thanking him at the same time because this is the best thing that could have happened. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Louis and Harry meet in a movie theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head in the clouds, but my gravity’s centered

Louis supposes he could blame his banker for this.

Events that the bank did were never really his thing, Louis recalled his grandmother going to promotions such as these. Niall, however, being his charming, cheerful, banker-self had somehow persuaded Louis into going to this thing with promises there would be loads of young adults here as well as some fit boys. Also because Niall was Louis’ flat mate and apparently he needed to “get out more”. 

Niall lied.

Here Louis sat, in the far back of the theatre, watching the previews for Monster’s University alone. Many of the elderly women that came in groups had offered Louis a spot next to them in the way front where they could see the screen, but Louis had politely declined and moved his way to the back, deciding that yes, he would stay and see the movie, and for free he might add.

He slipped on his 3-D glasses as the lights dimmed. The theater seemed to get colder as the lights went out, and Louis shivered. He probably should have worn a sweatshirt or something. Soon enough, however, Louis was captured by the short film that was before the movie. Watching those umbrellas fight to be together was truly a touching story. 

“Is anyone sitting here?” a voice asked. Louis mentally prepared himself for sitting next to an elderly woman the whole movie, yet when he turned his head he was met with a tall lanky boy with unnaturally curly hair. Louis flipped his glasses up so he could see the boy a bit clearer in the darkness of the theater. He appeared to be neither a rapist nor a murderer, so he approved.

“Sure, mate. I came alone.” The boy sat down next to him putting his popcorn in-between the two to share throughout the movie.

“Me too.” The nameless one whispered and Louis barely heard it, he was too captured by the umbrella short again. Soon enough though, the screen dimmed again and then the movie began.

The two began mindlessly shoving the popcorn into their mouths as they watched Mike as a young monster, and then growing up. Louis reached in for another handful of popcorn and his fingers lightly brushed the curly haired boy’s, causing Louis to turn and give him a sheepish grin, the boy doing the same. And if Louis was suddenly no longer chilly, well he could just keep that to himself.

Louis heard the boy chuckling along with the old ladies and Louis even laughed along, his laugh was just contagious (and a bit endearing if Louis was honest). 

Finally, the movie was coming to a close. The boys had eaten all the popcorn and Louis found himself parched from eating the salty popcorn without anything to drink. The end credits began rolling and the lights slowly turned back on. Louis stood up and stretched a bit, taking off the 3D glasses as he did so. Turning to the boy who had so nicely asked to sit by him and even gave him popcorn, his jaw dropped. Why had no one informed him that this boy had appeared to come right off the runway, what with his jeans that appeared to be spray painted on and his green eyes that were literally sparkling. Sparkling. How the fuck those eyes were able to sparkle in the dimly lit theater was beyond him, but he wasn’t questioning it. Not one bit. 

Louis took a few seconds to compose himself and then, “Thanks for the popcorn, mate.”

The boy smiled and goddamn dimples appeared and Louis almost passed out and no he wasn’t exaggerating. “No problem, thanks for keeping me company. I was kind of expecting a lot more younger people to be here?” Louis giggled, fucking giggled and in return he got a smile bigger before and how deep could those dimples go?

The boys left their seats to head down the steps and no Louis was not checking out the boy’s bum as he bounded down the steps in front of him, nope. The boy threw the popcorn bag in the garbage bin on the way out and Louis was prepared to part ways and never see this gorgeous stranger again and then – “I’m a bit thirsty, do you want to go for coffee or something?” and with the way that the boy was looking at Louis with such vulnerability and Louis couldn’t say no. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

Harry. Harry. Harry. It fit him, from the curls at the top of his head to the brown boots he was wearing on his feet. Harry. “Louis.” He replied with a small smile. Harry nodded and gave Louis a quick once-over as if to see if ‘Louis’ was a fitting name for him. And then blue met green for the first time and Louis felt his breath catch in his throat because his eyes were the color of moss and the color of the rainforest and everything bright green.

Recovering, Louis asks Harry, “So Harry, Do you know of any good coffee shops around here?” Harry pauses a moment and puts on a thinking look that is actually adorable before snapping his fingers as if he had an answer.

“I do know of a place a few blocks down if you’re interested, Louis.” Harry drawled out, putting more emphasis on the “Louis” and Louis couldn’t say no if he tried, he was so infatuated with this stranger that he knew nothing about.

“So why’d you even come to this movie thing?” Louis asked as they exited the theater and walked down the nearly deserted streets. Perks of going to a movie in the middle of a weekday, Louis thought.

“Oh.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as if he were trying to remember something. “I think my banker told me something about it and I decided to go last minute. I didn’t exactly expect a lot of old ladies to be here.” Harry smiled down at Louis and Harry’s eyes were doing the sparkly thing again and Louis knew that he was completely and utterly gone for this boy.

“Your banker, huh? Is he blonde, Irish, goes by the name Horan?” enquired Louis.

“Sounds like him.” Harry shrugged.

Louis began crossing the street to the next block when suddenly there was a larger hand wrapped around his and pulling him around the block instead.

“It’s this way” Harry spoke softly and Louis shivered slightly and began to wonder if Harry did this with every stranger that he met in a movie theater. 

Louis pretended that he didn’t notice that he and Harry’s fingers were still laced together, and he pretended not to notice how perfectly they seemed to fit together, Harrys large hand seeming to drown Louis’ smaller one, even in his loose grip.

They chatted about the movie and about themselves, Louis learned that Harry had an older sister and in turn Louis told Harry all about his four younger sisters. When asked what his favorite color was Louis immediately said “green” and then flushed bright red and broke eye contact with the taller boy immediately.

At the coffee shop Louis let Harry order for him, because Niall was right – he really didn’t get out much. Whatever it was, however, Louis enjoyed and the boys continued to chat as if they’d known each other for their entire lives instead of simply for a few hours. 

Louis watched in awe as the man before him sipped from his coffee and laughed at the corny jokes Louis told and he truly wondered if he would ever see Harry again after they parted today.

They finished up their coffee and Harry stood up and Louis couldn’t breathe because they couldn’t just leave it at this- and suddenly a white iPhone was being thrusted into his hands with a new contact open and Louis grinned and slid out his own phone from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Louis put in all his information and handed it back.

“So, this was fun?” Harry asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Yeah, it was great getting to know you. I’ll text you?” Louis apprehensively waited for his answer.

“I can’t wait!” And he winked. He fucking winked. And Louis really wanted to hug him and never let him go but instead he stuck out his hand for a formal handshake. Harry stared at the hand for a few moments and suddenly Louis was being tackled into a tight hug and Louis tensed for a few seconds before allowing himself to melt into Harry’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Harry’s large torso. 

Eventually, they parted with promises to text each other and see each other soon. Louis thought that it felt too good to be true, and little did he know that Harry was on his phone grinning dopily at his phone thinking the exact same thing.

It became a thing.

They’d go and see a movie and then they’d go to that coffee shop and Louis would let Harry order for him every time. One could say that Louis had developed feelings for Harry over this short period of time and to be honest, Louis didn’t have a clue what to do about it. What if Harry didn’t feel the same way? What if Harry didn’t want to talk to Louis ever again?

Louis was getting ready to go see a movie with Harry (he had learned to dress warmer when going to the theater as it was always so cold) and he heard a knock on his door. He quickly fixed his hair in the mirror and briskly walked to the door, to reveal Harry, looking gorgeous as always and Louis couldn’t stop staring, something that happened often when Louis was around Harry. 

“What are you doing here so early? The movie doesn’t start for another hour?” Louis enquired as he let Harry into his flat. Harry was one that always tended to be late rather than early.

“I thought we could ditch the movie thing. It’s getting a bit boring, isn’t it?” Harry asked and Louis’ stomach dropped. Was this Harry’s way of telling him that he didn’t want to see him anymore?

“Yeah, I suppose it is” Louis sighed, preparing for goodbye. 

“So I was thinking we could go to this park that I read about online? It looks really fun.” Harry said and Louis was shining brighter than the sun. Harry wanted to be around him. Harry.

“Okay, cool” They strolled to Harry’s old beat up car where they listened to Harry’s choice in music (today it was The 1975’s new album or something) and in a few minutes they were at a park.

It was beautiful, Louis had to admit. There were statues scattered here and there and in the center there was a large playground where small children were playing. Louis took a deep breath and grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him to the nearest bench to sit down.

“So why didn’t you want to see a movie today?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged.

“I’m not sure, we’ve seen all the good ones that are out right now.” Louis hummed in agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply watching the parents run after their children that had gotten out of hand. Louis turned to look at Harry and was surprised to see Harry already facing him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” and Harry was leaning forward a bit and Louis thought that he knew what was coming next but he didn’t want to expect Harry to actually do it, but he closed his eyes and felt a pair of soft lips brush against his own, as if teasing him. Louis raised his arms and grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled Harry closer. As horrifically cliché as it sounded Louis could just feel the fireworks where their lips touched and the butterflies in his stomach when Harry rested his hands on Louis’ waist. Unfortunately for these two, however, there is this thing called oxygen and humans need it to survive, so they both pulled away slightly, resting their foreheads on each other and grinning like fools.

“Because I really, really like you” And Harry dove back into another kiss.

And, well, I guess you could say that became a thing, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading this. Title from "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood. Also this is my first time posting on this site so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
